high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
Get'cha Head in the Game
Get'cha Head in the Game is the second song in High School Musical and the 2nd song on the movie soundtrack. High School Musical This song is about Troy thinking about Gabriella instead of having his head in the game about the championship in two weeks. Lyrics Coach said to fake right, and break left Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense Gotta run the give and go, and take the ball to the hole But don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J" Just keep ya head in the game Just keep ya head in the game And don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J" Just keep ya head in the game U gotta Get'cha, get'cha head in the game (We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game) U gotta Get'cha, get'cha head in the game (We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game) Come on Get'cha, get'cha head in the game (We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game) U gotta get'cha, (Get our) get'cha, (Get our) head in the game (We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game) Whoo! Let's make sure that we get the rebound 'Cause when we get it then the crowd will go wild A second chance, gotta grab it and go Maybe this time, we'll hit the right nooooooootes Wait a minute, it's not the time or place Wait a minute, get my head in the game Wait a minute, get my head in the game Wait a minute, wait a minute I gotta Get my, get my head in the game (You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game) I gotta Get my, get my head in the game (You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game) Come on Get my, get my head in the game (You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game) I gotta get my, (get'cha) get my, (get'cha) head in the game (You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game) Whoo! Why am I feeling so wrong? My head's in the game, but my heart's in the song She makes this feel so right Should I go for it? Better shake this, yikes! interlude I gotta Get my, get my head in the game (You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game) I gotta Get my, get my head in the game (You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game) Come on Get my, get my head in the game (You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game) I gotta get my, (get'cha) get my, (get'cha) head in the game (You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game) Whoo! Parody Get'cha Head in the Game appears in [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pd2oPfZ8Uv8 "Stitch Meets High School Musical]. For more, go to We're All In This Together. This is also one of the two song sung by Dr. Eggman in the Sonic X comic issue 33, only he says "keep your, keep your, keep your brain in the game." Bella Thorne did a cover for this song and it appear on the third sountrack of Shake It Up. Appearances *High School Musical Trivia Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 1 songs Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:High School Musical Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton